In the destruction of rubber products such as used tyres and the like, numerous types of systems have been employed, some with unfavourable results. One of such system is blending shredded used tyres to become surface materials which are experiencing a depleting in demand. Used tyres have and will continue to become a waste hazard that proves difficult to deal with a waste that cannot be combusted without extensive flue gas treatment due to the generation of noxious gases e.g. hydrogen sulfide.
Current systems only process shredded used tyres in batches due to limiting operating capacity such as the time needed to load and unload such used tyres.
Therefore there is a need of a system which is able to destroy used rubber products more effectively and efficiently as the volume of used rubber products is rising at an alarming rate.